In an electrical junction box such as a junction box to be mounted on a motor vehicle, fuses are fitted in fuse containing sections provided on an outer surface of the box and connectors connected to distal ends of wire harnesses are fitted in connector containing sections provided on the box to connect a wire harness to an internal circuit member.
An example of such a kind of electrical junction box is shown in FIGS. 8A and 8B and is disclosed in JP 2008-53079 A (Patent Document 1).
A printed board 100 is contained in a casing of the electrical junction box. Many fuse connecting terminals 101 are connected to conductors on the printed board 100 and project from the board 100 to be juxtaposed on a side surface of the casing.
Each terminal 101 is formed into an L-shaped configuration that includes a tuning fork terminal portion 101a and a vertical portion 101b bent downward from the terminal portion 101a. 
A tab-like terminal of a fuse H is inserted into and coupled to the tuning fork terminal portion 101a of the terminal 101. In order to prevent the tuning fork portion 101a from being retracted by the coupling force, the terminal 101 is inserted into and held in a fuse terminal holder 105.
Although Patent Document 1 does not detail a holder of the terminals, it will be supposed that the terminals 101 are insert-molded in the fuse terminal holder 105 since the bent portions of the terminals 101 are held by the holder 105.
In the case where the terminals 101 are not bent but straightened, it is necessary to support the terminals 101 so that the terminals 101 are not retracted by press-inserting force when the fuse terminals are inserted into the terminals 101. Accordingly, heretofore, the terminals 101 are previously press-inserted and supported in terminal holes in the fuse terminal holder so that the terminals are not retracted upon fitting the fuses.
[Prior Technical Document]
[Patent Document]
[Patent Document 1] JP 2008-53079 A